Interfacing between applications and direct access storage devices has become increasingly complex over time. Numerous programming functions can intercept and/or manipulate data on direct access storage devices at various points along the data pipeline. These interceptions and manipulations can execute without alerting an end user. When data changes incorrectly, end users may need to perform substantial data tracing to locate the source of the inaccuracy.